The present invention relates to compositions and method for enhancing the quantum energy conversion and altering the effective mean free path within a carrier medium.
Numerous devices depend on the conversion of energy from one form, such as thermal energy, to another form, such as electrical energy. The category of devices include, though not limited to, photoelectric, thermionic, thermoelectric, piezoelectric and electroluminescence. Common names for such devices include, though not limited to, fuel cells, photovoltaic cells, batteries, fluorescent lamps, and antennas.
Electrical conductivity compositions are utilized in a wide range of applications including, though not limited to: conductive inks, circuit boards, paints, electromagnetic and radio frequency interference protective coatings, and antennas. Electrical conductivity compositions include a wide range of solids and liquids. For example, conductive polymers doped with metallic fillings. Electrically conductive media provide electron pathways between an electrical source and sink, respectively cathode and anode, to transfer electrical energy.
A variety of materials can be used where (electron, photon, or phonon) flow is to be maximized and resistance is minimized. Such media can benefit from cost effective methods to maintain quantum energy levels by maximizing tunneling through the utilization of nanoscale layers.
The present invention provides a new and improved energy conversion composition comprised of electrides and alkalides with nanoscale additives having surface modified coatings, and within a carrier medium that enhanced the transfer and conversion of quantum energy and their method of use.